1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reading apparatus such as a scanner, a control method for the image reading apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image processing apparatuses generally output a format in which a plurality of still images are combined and recorded in the same file. For example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-254101, there has been proposed a method in which an output order is written in a header of a format, and at the time of reproduction, an order in which still images are reproduced is determined based on the header information of the format.
The above described prior art, however, has the following problem.
When a plurality of still images are to be combined in the same file and outputted, if the image size is large, there may be a case where, depending on a capacity of a memory incorporated in the image processing apparatus, the image data to be processed cannot be loaded into the memory.
To solve this problem, it can be considered that the capacity of the memory incorporated in the image processing apparatus is increased, but this would hinder reduction in costs of the image processing apparatus.